


Knock It Off

by AshNa



Series: Words of Horror And Terror a.k.a WHAT [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Horror, Humor, M/M, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshNa/pseuds/AshNa
Summary: Kagami Taiga receives a call from his friend Kuroko Testsuya and comes to know about the urban legend of Okamuro.Luckily Aomine Daiki is there to keep him safe.





	Knock It Off

The phone rang insistently. Dropping the preparation for dinner, Taiga rushed to pick up the phone. He turned on the lights to his bedroom and looked around before he spotted his phone on the bedside table. He vaguely remembered leaving the phone on the bed, but didn’t think too much on it as the phone rang again.

In his haste he didn’t look at the caller ID since he already knew it must me Kuroko or spam callers but most probably Kuroko.

“Hello.” Taiga answered as he walked to the kitchen to continue making dinner.

_“Hello, Kagami-kun. Have you heard about Okamuro?”_

Taiga resumed cutting the vegetables while balancing the phone on his shoulders to free both hands. He frowned as he tried to remember if he had heard the name before.

“Okamuro? Isn’t that your childhood friend who taught you basketball?”

_“That’s Ogiwara-kun. Okamuro is not a person but an urban legend. It says that once you have heard the name-“_

“I don’t want to hear it Kuroko!” He mentally cursed himself for picking up the call. He should have ignored it.

_“-within one week you’ll hear someone knocking on your door.”_

Of course. Kuroko would continue telling him these horrible tales, rumors and what not he found interesting. Taiga wondered if Kuroko had fun torturing him like this. And knowing him it would possibly be true. The whole basketball club had fun on his behalf.

“Damn it Kuroko! Go bother someone else!”

Taiga began to heat the oil over medium flame. Adding garlic and meat to the pot, he stirred with one hand and held the phone with the other. He could have disconnected the call before Kuroko spoke more bullshit but that would be rude and he was slightly afraid of what Kuroko would do in retaliation. Probably something involving Nigou.

_“Kagami-kun, only you will hear the knocks.”_

“Kuroko! You idiot! I fucking live alone and I don’t want whatever the hell you just told me about knocking on my door!”

He briefly glanced at the door to find it locked. Living alone had taught him to lock up the door after him. He didn’t want to be robbed because he forgot to lock the door.

_“But Kagami-kun, now that you have heard about Okamuro, it will surely happen to you too. You should close your eyes and whisper its name till the knocking stops. Once it stops, it’ll never bother you again. But remember never ever open your eyes while it knocks or else-”_

 

Knock. Knock. Knock.

 

Startled at the sudden knock Taiga turned towards the door.

_“Kagami-kun?”_

 

Knock. Knock. Knock.

 

The grip on his phone tightened. The sound of distant thunder could be heard from outside the open windows and Taiga wondered if his heart was also beating loud like that. The knocks continued, each one louder than the other, stronger than the previous as the door rattled. He feared that the door would break.

_“Kagami-kun? Is everything alright?”_

He could hear Kuroko’s worried voice but whatever he wanted to say got stuck in his throat. He turned off the stove, his eyes still on the door. He should see who it is. Maybe it’s the old lady Tanaka-san or Miyage-san from next door. It could be someone important and it would be rude to not open.

“Someone’s at the door…”

He spoke as he walked towards the door. Kuroko might have heard him but he doubted it as his voice was barely a whisper compared to the brash knocking that echoed inside his home.

Staring at the door for a few seconds, Taiga gathered whatever courage he could get and hoped that he wouldn’t be the victim of a curse. Unlocking, he opened the door.

The sight that greeted him was the dark hallway and he felt an inexplicable fear seize him. He felt the darkness creeping towards him, swallowing the light coming out of his apartment the more he stared. He was just about to slam the door shut and keep whatever creeping beyond out the door when a dark arm reached out from the darkness as if to stop him. Maybe even drag him in. Taiga felt his heart stop.

 

“Oyi! Bakagami, don’t close the door on me.”

Pushing open the door widely, Aomine let himself in. He threw his bag near the shelf by the door and draped himself over the couch as if he owned the place.

It took a few moments for Taiga to clear his fear clouded mind. He blinked a few times as he looked at Aomine. It was just Aomine and nothing else.

Just Aomine.

“Aomine! What the fuck? Why didn’t you use the fucking doorbell?”

“Calm down. What’s the big deal?”

Taiga could only glare at him as he closed the door and locked it.

_“Kagami-kun?”_

He remembered that Kuroko was still on call. “It’s just Aomine.”

He wondered if Kuroko could hear how relieved he was that it was someone he knew and not something from Kuroko’s urban legends. Sometimes Taiga wondered if there was something supernatural about Kuroko. He really hoped that he was wrong and Kuroko wasn’t a ghost. He feared ghosts as much as he feared dogs. Kuroko and Nigou will literally be the death of him if that’s true.

_“Tell Aomine-kun I said hello. Mom’s calling me for dinner. Good Night Kagami-kun.”_

“Yeah. Whatever. Just don’t call me with weird things. Night.”

Disconnecting the call he turned towards Aomine. He looked right at home disinterestedly changing the channels. He wore a blue jacket with a gray tee and black jeans. Taiga noticed that his hair seemed slightly wet and hoped that Aomine had taken a shower before coming here.

Wait…

“Why the hell are you here?”

Aomine seemed to ignore him. What the hell? Who does he think he is? Barging into Taiga’s house and acting like it was a bother to acknowledge him. Aomine might have skipped the classes on basic manners too.

“Ahomine! I’m talking to you.” Taiga stepped in front of the TV effectively blocking the view. “Why are you here?”

Taiga clenched his teeth when Aomine made an irritated growl. Seriously. Whose house is this?

“My parents are out of town and I am bored. Besides I don’t want to drag myself the next two days to play one on one with you.”

Kagami Taiga is a simple person with simple wishes. Playing basketball with someone as strong as Ahomine is something to look forward to. There is never a thing as too much basketball. Besides he didn’t really want to be alone in the apartment for the time being. Stupid Kuroko and his weird ass stories.

“You could’ve called to let me know.”

“What’s the difference?”

Shaking his head in resignation Taiga went on to finish making dinner. He might have to make some for Aho too if he didn’t want Aomine to steal from his portion.

 

 

 

Taiga and Aomine after having dinner had spent the rest of the night watching NBA. Taiga was sitting on one side of the couch while Aomine took the rest with his head on the armrest and his legs draped on Taiga’s lap. He had protested when Aomine had done that but as always he was either ignored or Taiga begrudgingly consented the idiot’s wishes.

Aomine yawned as he got up from the couch and Taiga missed the weight of his legs on his lap. He felt like something warm had been taken from him leaving him cold. But he doesn’t _like_ Aomine. He thinks so at least. He admires and envies the guy. Aomine is athletic and talented and could charm just about anybody if he felt like it. Aomine is the kind of guy he wants to be, but he’s an asshole. At least to Taiga anyways, (like that brunette kid in elementary who used to pull Taiga’s eyebrows and bully him, who later gave him a love letter and yeah… maybe not that kind of guy). Aomine is an asshole. A hot and sexy one. But an asshole nonetheless.

But Aomine had good qualities too. Taiga can’t recite them now like how well he could tell all his flaws but Aomine is a nice guy in the end. It’s rare though.

“I’m going to bed. See you in the morning”

“Yeah…”

Maybe it was something in his voice but Aomine was staring at him with this look in his face that Taiga couldn’t read. It was making him nervous so he turned away busying himself with clearing the coffee table. He could feel Aomine’s eyes on him.

Soon enough he heard the sound of footsteps retreating and the door closing. Aomine had stayed over a couple of times after their late one on ones that he was familiar with his apartment. He could also point out some of the things left behind by Aomine.

After washing the dishes and cleaning up, he heads off to his room hoping to fall asleep as soon as he hits the bed. Turning off the lights and lying on the bed, he thinks about how the room seemed to be smothered in silence. It reminded him of when the eerie silence is always followed by screams that die out.

Staring up at the ceiling he recalled all those monsters and killers he had seen in the movies. The horrible monsters under the bed, the pale disfigured fingers creeping out from the closets, the long black hair that grows out of the corners in the room, the door opening by itself to reveal a dark twisted shadow hovering, the ghosts that lie in bed waiting, the ugly creatures that stare in through the windows with beady eyes of evil…

He wonders if he’ll be saved if he screams for help or will his voice fail him in fright, unable to cry out as death creeps upon him with the face of these monsters.

“Fuck it”

Taiga grabbed his blanket and made a mad dash to the guest room, never looking back. He thought that he’ll be dragged to hell if he did look back.

Aomine was already asleep and didn’t seem to wake up when he lied down next to him. Waking up in the morning would be embarrassing. But he’d rather be embarrassed than dead. Feeling somewhat safe he clutched the blanket and closed his eyes. Maybe it was the warmth of the body next to him that made him fall asleep quickly.

 

 

 

 

_The ball kept on bouncing. The sound echoing throughout the court. Taiga stood by the broken hoop with his phone. The faint sound of dial tone coming from it._

_The_ beep beep beep _of the phone and the_ thud thud thud _of the ball seemed to get louder and louder that he felt like his ears were bleeding. He saw the ball bouncing erratically over the closed court. It bounced towards him, hard and fast as it grew in size and oh God! It’s going to kill him! He’s going to di-_

 

 

 

With a faint gasp, Taiga woke up. Taking a few breaths to calm himself he noticed that I was still dark. He felt like he could still hear the huge basketball bouncing.

_Thud_

_Thud_

_Thud_

_Thud_

Knock

Knock

Knock

Taiga was positively sure that’s not how a bouncing ball was supposed to sound. And knocks are generally supposed to be from outside the door not from inside the closet. He closed his eyes and hoped the sound was just his imagination and the moment he opens his eyes it would be gone.

_“Kagami-kun, only you will hear the knocks.”_

Aomine seemed to be unbothered by the knocking, as he slept peacefully and Taiga wished he too could ignore it and sleep. He would have too if he didn’t remember what Kuroko has told him.

 “ _You should close your eyes and whisper its name till the knocking stops. Once it stops, it’ll never bother you again. But remember never ever open your eyes while it knocks.”_

Maybe he should do as told and start whispering the name. But before that he had to make sure that he wouldn’t be dragged off or killed so easily. Even if death seemed inevitable, he didn’t want to make it easier for the said creature.

And so Taiga carefully rolled over Aomine, making sure that the other boy didn’t wake up, all the while keeping his eyes closed. Securing himself between the wall and Aomine’s body so that Aomine was the one nearest to the closet, Taiga began to chant.

“Okamuro… Okamuro… Okamuro…”

Sometimes fear overrules the shame. Taiga hid his face onto Aomine’s back clutching his t-shirt in a death grip. He could still hear the cursed knocking.

“Okamuro… Okamuro… Okamuro…”

It may have been a few minutes or hours but Taiga felt like it took half his life for the knocking to stop. Relieved, he mentally thanked the gods and cursed Kuroko for making him go through this.

He slowly opened his eyes. The darkness once again surrounded him but this time he felt like he was safe. Not wanting to lose the warmth and comfort that Aomine provided, Taiga stayed glued to Aomine. The silence this time was welcome as he drifted off to sleep.

  


*~*~*~*

 

 

 

 

Daiki woke up past 4 am when he heard the thud from the wall. He blinked his eyes open into the darkness. It didn’t take much time for him to notice the warmth of a body behind him.

He turned around with difficulty since the grip on his shirt was hard and saw Kagami’s eyebrows were scrunched up in a rather adorable way. He hugged the boy, bringing him closer to his body making Kagami burrow into Daiki’s warmth.

He could still hear the thud coming from the area of the closet or more precisely the apartment next door. Must be nice to stay up late having sex all night long with your love.

Daiki smiled as he looked at the boy in his arms. Maybe someday he’ll get to experience that too. He just have to wait for Kagami to notice.

“Idiot”

 

*~*~*~*

 

**Author's Note:**

> Urban Legend of Okamuro
> 
> This is a curse story. This story is about the name ‘Okamuro’. Once you heard it, within the week, you will hear someone knocking on your door, when home alone. Only you will hear those knocks. What you have to do is to close your eyes as hard as you can, and whisper its name, until the knocking stops. It can lasts a few minutes… or several hours. Once you survived, he will never appear again. Just remember to never open your eyes when your door would make noise for the next week…
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I didn't hear anyone knocking. So I'm pretty sure you won't hear it too. 
> 
>  
> 
> Unless you're i


End file.
